


Dreamer

by saya



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saya/pseuds/saya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie Rogers is a dreamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of Avengers-Land, and well, we got this challenge where we had to genderswap everyone, and I got to write a drabble about Steve female. (the actress that was chosen to be Steph in the movie was Sarah Michelle Gellar)
> 
> I'm not really used at genderswaping, but I'm quite satisfied how it came out.
> 
> Tazz was so nice to beta it for me, thank youuu!

Stephanie Rogers was quite a dreamer; it was something that Bucky always made fun of her for. But it was her believing in her dreams that made her who she was and also the same will that helped her survive project re-birth. She was always adaptable and found always a solution to everything - even watching her best friend die, she was able to stand up and keep going. And when she was in the plane knowing it was her end, she went down without regrets. She was at peace with herself.

Now, she had waken up after seventy years, and was living a life that went beyond fantasy - she felt like she woke up in one of those sci-fi books. It was even worse after she met Natasha Stark (who normally was referred to as Toni). This woman was her total opposite, but for one thing: Toni as her, loved to dream big. Well putting aside the woman’s bitchy attitude, vulgar vocabulary, probably thousands of masks, and even more defensive protocols, Toni was a really intelligent, lonely and screwed up person, just like Stephanie.

So it was no surprise for the blond to arrive to what was the core of Toni and to fall in love. For a moment she panicked because they were both females, but she soon got over it, and found a new dream to follow, the biggest of all of her dreams, and that was to make Toni feel happy and loved.

Stephanie Rogers was a dreamer, and she needed to wake up in the future to find her biggest dream, and that was all that mattered to Captain America, all she needed to cope with twenty first century.


End file.
